The Forest
by Anarchipluvian Tears
Summary: Three months after the gallery, Ib gets trapped in a forest world and has to find a way out... so far no pairings, but you never know. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1 UPDATED!

**Chapter 1:**

When Ib woke up she couldn't help but get the feeling uneasy. A chill run down her spine and she had a foggy mind. She remembered the dream she had. The one about the gallery, the one that no matter how hard she wished was it never going to be just a dream, not just a figment of her imagination. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6 O'clock.

"Three months and I still have these dreams..." She sulked, ever since she went to the art gallery she had such bizarre dreams, but what did she expect? To forget all of what had happened over night? No, she would remember the horror forever. She would probably have these dreams for the rest of her life. She would remember the fire that burned as Mary turned to ash and the fear she felt in the world.

She left the comfort of her covers and stood up and walked down the stairs. She turned on the lights as she walked into the kitchen. Looking around, she saw that her parents were nowhere to be seen. "Their still asleep?"

She pulled a chair up to the cabinet where the bowls were, she may have been 13 but she was still too short to reach those stupid bowls. It's not that she was short, she just didn't grow as fast as everybody expected. Her mother was tall and so was her father, but she was not. It made her mad when she couldn't reach things, it was even worse when people offered help. She could do it, she just needed a stepping stool. Even worse she was reminded of this fact every day of her life. Everything was in a cabinet that was out of reach. She tried to think of her plan for the day instead of being vertically challenged as she dropped from the chair and pulled it to the table.

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. She poured it into the bowl of Cheerios and thought about the plan. Today is friday which means I have to be at school in an hour and 45 minutes, which gives me plenty of time to get ready. Then I go to school until 3:10, walk back home and drop off my bag before hoping on a bus heading for town- Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

She smiled. It was her Father. He was to out of it to talk. He needed coffee.

After finishing breakfast and getting ready for school She wore her school uniform, it was very similar to the outfit she wore the day of the gallery just that the black vest and red bowtie. She looked at the clock, about a half an hour to kill so she decided now was the perfect time to set up the easel and canvas for when she got home.

Ib walked up the stairs and then down the hall. She pulled down the ladder and went up. She walked through the mess (if you could call it that. Ib may be one of the neatest people you will ever meet, until she gets to working on her art. She gets too preoccupied with what she's working on to notice that she forgets about putting the little things away and when she is done it's always late, a lot of little things turn into a mini mess.) and made her way to the paint, brushes and blank canvas to the other side of the room. She grabbed the easel and placed it on the ground. She then proceeded to look for the canvas she wanted.

"Hello,"

She turned quickly, but no one was there. The teen continued what she was doing. She must have been hearing things.

"Hey."

She looked around. Still no one. Was it her parents?

"Over here, Ib."

She whirled around. That wasn't her parents and it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. There was someone up there with her! Nobody, not one person was in the room with her, or at least, no one that she could see.

"Time to get out of here." As she walked over to the ladder to leave, an unfamiliar piece caught her bright red eyes and picked it up.

With an aura of evil and mangled trees, the canvas seemed like it was out of her nightmares. She thought it was too menacing and thought that it could be changed. Besides, there was still an entire corner left untouched, she thought that she could make a bit more pleasant. A bit of green on the dying trees and a few happy birds, maybe even a cat. It would look better.

She searched for the right colors in a bin, but couldn't seem to find them. She looked for alternatives that she could mix together but all she found were black, brown and red. Certain that she had the colors, she looked threw another bin to find more black. Another reviled red, the next more brown. The last showed some progress with some purple and blue, but they were so close to black it was hard to tell the two apart. Feeling uneasy, Ib walked over to the stairs. No way in hell did she ever run out of all those colors with noticing.

Ib walked down the stairs to see that her parents were ready for the day as well. "Morning Ib!" Her mother said as she walked up the stairs. "Morning Mother."

"Hi sweety."

"Hi Father."

She walked over and gave him a hug. Just as she was about to leave her mother came down the stairs. "Your going out on the town today after school right dear?"

"Yeah, Garry, Luna, and I. We are going to the art store and stopping by the pastry shop after."

Ib loved hanging out with Luna and Garry, they hung out a lot. Luna was an upperclassmen and they were in the same art class. Then Garry was, you know, Garry. He helped her in what they now viewed as hell. It was just luck that they met up again when the girls were getting cake.

"Could you get some macaroons from there? They are my favorite."

"Sure."

She looked at the clock. 7:33. She grabbed her bag and tied her shoelaces. "Honey, don't forget to clean the attic when you get home. I'm tired of the mess and you need pick up a bit." Her mother said as Ib opened the door. "Right." and She closed the door.

As she began her walk, Ib began to notice a soft hum, that grew louder with every step she took. Soon it was as if whoever was humming was right next to her.

"Hurry up Ib!"

It was the same voice she heard at home! She looked around frantically. Whom ever this was was not going to escape her red eyes this time.

Flash!

A shadow on the other side of the road. She ran towards it, determined to find out who was doing this. As reached She reach the sidewalk, she felt as if someone had just pushed her forward and then pulled her back. The world began to spin and she leaned on a tree for support. Something within her chest cringed and sent her to the ground in pain. Never had she felt such pain in her life.

The voice snickered at this. Whoever it was must have thought it was entertaining to watch a girl be in agonizing pain.

As the pain subsided she began to notice everything slowly change. The trees became mangled and silence fell as people disappeared. The teen watched everyone disappear into thin air and be replaced by dead trees. When the pain had fully subsided, everything had changed into that of a foggy, dying forest. She stood and began to walk, in hopes of finding someone.

Where is everybody? What's going on? Why is this happening?

"More importantly, how do I get out?"

* * *

**Hello people of planet earth and beyond! I fixed some problems and added some stuff to this first chapter. It's weird reading something I wrote because now that I look at it... Holy crap, I have bad grammar.**

**Chocolatam, thank you very much for your review, it is what made me check and fix the problems in this and my other stories.**

**I am still looking for ways to make this story better, so if you find any errors please tell me and I will get right on it.**

**Thank you for dealing with this bad author it has made me smile :3**

**See you soon~!**

**(\ /)**

**( . .)**

**O(")(")**


	2. Chapter 2 UPDATED!

Chapter 2:

Ib walked through the forest trying to figure out where exactly she was. The forest itself looked like any other creepy, foggy, evil forest, but the aura of it seemed familiar... As if she had felt this aura somewhere else. The gallery felt similar, but not the same. The gallery was creepy and eerie, so was this place, but this was different. The teen felt like she was being watched- no stalked even. It put her on edge, and with the forest, managing to be dead and as dense as it was, anyone or anything could be anywhere at anytime. She didn't like it so she started looking for somewhere where she could at least see the sky.

She walked for what felt like hours trying to find something other than trees. A cave, a lake, clearing, something, anything other than those stupid dying trees! She found nothing, absolutely nothing new. Just when she was about to give up she heard something. It sounded like a bird with the strangest of songs.

"Well, it's a start." She mumbled as she walked toward the direction of the sound. The bird kept singing it's bizarre toon.

The forest seemed to brighten as she got closer to the source of the song. With every note the forest became less dense, more alive, until she was at a clearing. The large open space was so much brighter than the dismal forest that surrounded it. There were leaves, not just the death, rotting trees that made up the rest of the forest.

The singing she thought was coming from a bird came from a boy. He sat on a rock with a large grin. His emerald eyes caught sight of Ib as he stopped whistling.

The boy was a blonde hair in her schools uniform and he was cute. He was the kind of cute you notice every time you see him and think wow... and you start acting like an idiot in front of him everytime he talks to you or if he just looks at you. Of course, Ib isn't like the rest of the world and just couldn't care less about how cute he was.

"Hello, who are you?" With a curious look adorning his face

"My name is Ib, and you are?" The teen said hesitantly.

"My name is Yuka." He said with a smile. He jumped up from the rock he sat on and moved closer to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ib." He smiled and put out his hand. Reluctantly, Ib shook his hand.

"Likewise." There was a long silence after their hands released one another. Finally Ib broke the silence

"Would you by any chance know where we are?"

"In a forest."

"Well I can see that. What I was wondering was where is this forest, and how did I get here? For that matter, how did you get here?" Yuka thought about it for a moment. Then answered simply.

"Well... I don't know." He said with a smile on his face.

"You don't know?"

"I was walking to school, or what I thought was the direction the school was in, and someone told me that it would be quicker if I just cut through the forest. Pretty soon I got lost so I just started hanging out with the bird."

"So, you know how you got here."

"I guess so." he smiled at the realisation. Fat lot of help he was. Something told her that he wasn't all that smart. Maybe it was that dumb smile of his face... oh well, he was better then no one.

"Shall we find a way out of this place?" She asked once again breaking the silence between the two teens. Yuka stayed silent for a minute. He looked at Ib with innocent eyes. "Why do we need to leave? This place is nice, I like it here." He probably hadn't been in any immediate danger yet. She looked at Yuka. "It isn't safe here, this place will be the death of us if we don't leave. I can feel it. I don't know about you but I want to see my friends again." The teen stuck out her hand. Hesitantly, Yuka took her hand, and they walked away from the clearing.

**YAY~! Chapter 2 is edited! If you're wondering what took me so long, first I just was avoiding my bad grammar, but then I had acting camp and then I needed to catch up on everything in the world, then I was just procrastinating. I love it when you leave a review :3 They make me feel special. **

**See you soon~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer... I do not own Ib... otherwise their would be a second...**

* * *

Ib and Yuka had been walking most of the day and during that time Ib found that Yuka was going to start school that day, she also found out that he lived in the neighborhood some six years ago, moved to Europe, and was now coming back, but his parents would be coming in a few days. She also found out that he LOVES TO TALK. He never shut up! When Yuka wasn't asking questions or just talking about nothing and everything, he and the bird (that Ib found out was a wild Crested Drongo that Yuka found when he showed up in this forest) were singing together and it was starting to drive Ib VERY crazy.

She was about to snap at him when they heard a blood curdling scream. They looked at eachother then at their surroundings. "You heard that, right?" Yuka spoke up.

"Yeah." They were on edge now. They stood there for a few moments when they heard the scream again, followed by a maniacal laugh. They stood there as the laugh continued, whoever this person was, they were crazy. They laughed for what felt like hours, but then it stopped. Silence filled the air as they teens looked around to see if they could see cause of the noise. They found nothing. Just as they were calming down, they heard something new, it was on the edge of their hearing but they could hear it, footsteps. They were a considerably far away, but they got faster with every passing second.

"I think we should go." Yuka choked out.

"Good idea." And they were off. they ran as fast as they could, not wanting whatever was chasing them to catch them. Ib went against every instinct she had and looked at whatever was chasing them. The moment she saw it she regretted it and only ran faster.  
It was blackness, pure black, almost as if it were nothing. Almost as if it were devoid of anything. The only thing that wasn't black was it's red eyes and large yellow/brown/red smiling teeth. The thing was at least twice as big as her and was just as fast as her now, but it was getting faster.  
"At this rate, it's going to catch up to us!" Yuka breathed. He was right, when the teens looked back it was a mere foot away from them. Ib knew this was not going to be a good thing if they continued. The only way they were going to get away was if they got out of its sight, but how were they going to do that? It's not like they could ever outrun the thing... it was then that she remembered an article she read about how to escape a pursuer about a week ago.  
"I've got an idea!" Ib grabbed Yuka's hand and turned around as quickly as possible. The thing tried to do the same but it was going to fast so it skid to a slower pace. Okay so that was one thing now the next thing would be... tossing obstacles in the pursuer's way! She looked for something well running, and then she saw a big tree branch just laying on the ground. She scooped it up and looked behind her, the thing was just out of throwing distance. "what are you going to do with that thing?"  
"Throw it, but it's too far away!" Yuka looked behind him, then grabbed the stick and threw it at the creature. "Now what?" he asked as they jumped over some roots.  
"Now we confuse it and find somewhere to hide." With that Yuka grabbed her arm and pulled her left, then right, then another right, then left again. Soon Ib didn't know which way was which, and they ducked into some bushes.  
About twenty minutes later, the tension started dying out and their breathing went back to normal. They had lost whatever that thing was. They pulled one another out of the bushes, looked around and went on their way.

* * *

**I honestly cannot believe that so many people have read my story so far... it makes me want to give all of you internet cookies~ anyway I am kinda making this up as I go so if anyone has any ideas as to where this should be going TELL ME! Sorry I don't update much but that's kind of because I have a life and am self-conscious when it comes to what I write... R&R please~**

**Thank you for reading! bye-bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mr. Talks-A-Lot (Yuka) was talking about how awesome Ib was. Mid-way through a rant about something Ib could careless about, a rumbling was heard. Ib turned to Yuka who was blushing. Ib giggled, but then there was another, and Ib was now the one blushing and Yuka was giggling. "Now that I think about it, we haven't eaten. And it's already 3:40."

"Yeah, lets find a place to sit and eat." Yuka grabbed her hand and pulled her forward in hopes of finding a place to eat.  
Soon enough, they were sitting under a dead tree, and looking through their school bags for anything that resembled food. Ib was lucky to have brought a lunch with her. Yuka only had money, an apple, and some candy. They decided to share.  
Yuka suggested that they only eat a portion of the food because they had no idea how long they would be here. Well they ate, he started another conversation.  
"So what's it like at the school?"  
Was he really worrying about school at a time like this? They were lost in a forest and he was wondering about school?  
"It's like any other middle school." Ib stated, "It has homework and kids."  
"No, I mean the classes, the teachers, the other kids. What are they like?"  
Ib had to ponder this for a minute, she normally didn't think about things like that.  
"Well... the classes are okay and the teachers are nice, I don't normally talk to many of the kids though, so I don't really know about them."  
"Which class is your favorite?"  
"My favorite class? that would have to be Orchestra."  
"Really? I thought it would have been art." he was shocked.  
"It would be my favorite class if we actually did some art, but all we do is learn about different artist and art style, but never are we allowed to try working on anything."  
"Okay, but why orchestra?" He asked eating a piece of apple.  
"I like music and it's something I am good at." She leaned on the tree.  
"Cool."  
They finished their meal, and started packing up. As they stood, something caught Ib's eye. Is that a necklace? She pick it up and examined the necklace. It had a blue flower and a yellow flower, along with three more flowers with little diamonds strung all along the the thin, clear string. With it was a note attached to the string

For my dear new friend, her many friends and many adventures

Sincerely,

Ivy Radke

" Whoa, where'd you. Find that?" Ib jumped at the sound of Yuka's voice. She calmed and handed him the necklace. He examined it and handed it back.  
"I've heard of Ivy Radke, she was a famous artist known for her work outside the studio, more over in gardens." Yuka said, as they started walking.  
"Oh great, not another one!"  
"What?" And so Ib told her story (N/A you guys know it so I am going to skip it)

...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it takes me so long to update its just that right now... life is a mess, I mean my computer has a virus on it so I have been writing at school, where they banned the site so I have to be at my grandmother's to actually post it. I hope that I can post sooner after I get my computer back -_-' ... anyways I hoped you liked R&R!**

**see you soon~**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys~! Its me the author! I know I haven't updated in a while... but I have a good reason for that! I have some serious writers block and I just don't know what to do with this now... So that brings me to you guys! The really smart awesome people who probably want something out of this story! So tell me what you think should happen from here on! Kind of like a choose your own adventure.**

**Please guys, I love this story, but I don't know what to write next! I don't want to discontinue this story. It feels like I would be giving up. Thanks for reading!**

**See you (hopefully) soon~**


End file.
